Imposible de decir
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Bueno... ni idea de como describir que hice XD one shot :v (es que luego me piden continuación TT-TT) Mientras Yuzu duerme, Mei la observa cuidadosamente. Tantas ideas pasando por su mente sin intención de decirlas...
Desde hace ya varios días que lo he pensado. Mientras veo como las incoloras gotas de agua caen fuera de la ventana, el monótono paisaje parece negarse a su naturaleza sin cambios. El clima parece haber enloquecido. Uno puede ver de repente el sol iluminando desde lo alto y en otro momento mirar las nubes grises sobre sí mismo. Creo que será posible que por la mañana te agradezca el olvidar cerrar las cortinas.

Puede que tengas frío con esta locura de las temperaturas, pero siempre has sido tan cálida que no veo necesidad de cubrirte. Más que eso… por alguna razón siempre tomó tu mano con fuerza mientras duermes. Quedando una frente a la otra ¿Como puedes tener un rostro tan alegre?

Mientras pase con cuidado las llamas de mis dedos por tus mejillas, mis ojos fueron robados por tus labios.

Te ves terrible con maquillaje. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres hermosa sin el?

Pensándolo bien… por favor no contestes que sí. Permanece de esa manera. Sin saber sobre cuán hermosa eres. Fingiendo ser alguien que no eres. Vistiendo ropas llamativas y usando accesorios horrorosamente coloridos.

Si todo el mundo supiera la magnífica persona que eres… seguro que habría alguien que intentará robarte. Es un mundo cruel donde todo lo bueno es tomado por la gente incorrecta. Siguiendo esa regla. Yo te tomaré a ti. Incluso si tus sentimientos por mi algún día desaparecen…

"Yo en realidad no soy así"

Me di la vuelta. El simple hecho de tenerte cerca hace salir eso que ni yo se que es.

Como si hubiese otra persona dentro de mi. Alguien definitivamente loca que muere por abrazarte y estar tan cerca de ti que hasta seria terriblemente empalagoso.

Justo ahora… darte la espalda es como una gran prueba. Intentando no mirarte para conservar lo que me queda de cordura.

Tu respiración es lenta. Casi como si quisieras recalcar que el tiempo parece ir más lento cuando estamos así.

Hace un poco de frío…

Estupida mania de jalar todas las cobijas hacia ti. en cualquier otra situación ya te habría dado una patada para que me prestaras al menos una manta.

Bueno… solo dire que vi mi oportunidad y la aproveche.

Con cuidado y discreción acerque mi cuerpo a ti. Casi como si yo encajara perfectamente entre tus brazos.

La verdad no hace tanto frío. Si estuviera sola me bastaría con estar recostada en la cama para quedarme dormida.

Si hace algunos meses me hubiesen dicho que estaria acurrucada con una persona, más específicamente mi hermanastra… seguro habría tirado a esa persona por la ventana.

Es extraño… todas esas sensaciones nuevas e impulsos repentinos. Dan miedo… no soy tan buena persona como crees. Si pudiera… mejor dicho, si tuviera el valor te tomaría de una buena vez. Tal vez te ataria o te mantendrá en una especie de arresto domiciliario para que nunca escapes de mi, para que nunca huyas de mi.

Estoy bien de la manera en que estamos ahora. Sin una etiqueta clara sobre lo que somos. Lo único que importa es que jamás digas que me odias.

Más que nada… es más aterrador cuando comienzan a juntarse en una sola frase que quiere salir con cada momento en que cruzamos miradas.

¿Te haría feliz escucharlo?

Apostaría a que si. Tu dices esa clase de cosas con el rostro ardiendo y las manos temblorosas. No quiero que veas esa clase de cosas en mi.

Aún así cada vez crece ese terrible sentimiento.

¿Mi rostro esta rojo? ¿Me veo avergonzada como tu?

Incluso yo puedo escuchar fuerte y claro los latidos que parecen hacerle competencia al segundero de un reloj. La sensación de mi piel erizandose por tu cercanía. ¿Puedes creer que todas estas cosas pasen por mi cabeza mientras duermes?

Aún es temprano. Apenas y puedo notar la diferencia de luz entre las nubes fuera. Supongo que es buena idea dormir mientras estoy a tu lado.

Sólo dame un poco de tiempo. Algún día te lo diré. Podrás escucharme decirte todo lo que siempre has querido. Sólo sé paciente. Lo suficiente hasta que no le tenga miedo a este sentimiento.

La habitación había quedado en completo silencio. A pesar de la ausencia de sonidos no se sentía incómodo o solitario. Como si quisiera que el mundo dejara de girar. Como si no importara que en ese momento le llegara la muerte.

-Te amo

Después de aquella frase. La chica de pelo negro cerró los ojos para volver a su sueño. Simultáneamente Yuzu sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más debo fingir estar dormida?"

* * *

Hey! n.n/  
Y yo que creí que esta semana (más bien este mes) no tendría tiempo para escribir XD aunque fue algo corto… y la verdad no lo he leído (estúpida maña de escribir y no leer hasta después de publicar… pero bueno, creo que es lo lindo de esto xD)

Bueno… supongo que me quede con las ganas de escribir mas MeixYuzu XD es hermoso TT-TT (la pareja…). Aunque luego me desespera :v

XD espero que les guste y que tengan un lindo dia n_n


End file.
